


Buried Alive

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so much pressure I can't take it. Somehow I must learn to fake it,  I no longer feel a thing. Not even the dirt . 'Cause I'm buried alive, just waiting for the tide. I'm buried alone. I'm buried alive. I should have known,  I should have tried. Here lies the one who couldn't survive. Buried alone, buried alive. </p>
<p>So goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Alive

The thought had been rolling around in his mind for days. It had only started keeping him up at night after his sixtieth name day, the itch that he couldn't scratch. A wonderlust that had grown so great that it seeped into his every thought and breath. See Kili, by nature, was a very curious and adventurous dwarf. Very possibly to a fault. Dwarves were underground creatures, venturing into only the depths of their mountains and caves, but Kili wanted to see more of Middle Earth. The elder dwarrow blamed it on his being born above ground, cursing the last few generations as tyrants with no respect for the mountains. Kili hardly cared, between his lack of a beard and his adventurous nature most of the other dwarves steered clear of him. All the better though, it left Kili more time to do as he pleased, without the worry of running into people that wanted to chat and gossip about silly things that held no meaning to Thorin's youngest heir. 

Thunder rolled across the sky above the sleeping village, quite neatly covering up the young dwarf's movements, he was trying to keep his feet light and movements slow enough not to make too much noise but he wasn't the most graceful of folk. Kili had made up his mind at dinner when it was spent like every other night; talking about how much more Fili had learned about being a good prince. It wasn't that he didn't love his brother because he very much did. Fili was his elder brother, his hero and his best friend. But once he reached the age that Thorin had decided was good enough to start proper training on how to be a rightful prince it seemed as though his golden brother had no more time for him. It had hurt at first, running to the elder and asking him to play only to be told that he was busy and couldn't, but eventually Kili supposed that hurt turned into bitterness. The last thing that Kili wanted was to feel bitter towards his brother, so this was him putting a stop to it. Admittedly it perhaps wasn't the best way that he could do something about the way that he was feeling but he couldn't think of another way. 

Slinging the bag over his shoulder he set the note that he had scrawled before bed in the candle light on his pillow before watching his brother lay there for a moment. It would no doubt be Fili that found it in the morning, a simple piece of parchment that read:

F,

__

I'm sorry.

__

K

He'd always liked watching Fili sleep, it was about the only time that the other didn't seem as rigid or _royal,_ he just looked like the brother he used to know and play with in the fields for hours. Heaving a soft sigh Kili turned on his heel and made his way out of the small cabin.

It didn't take him much to tack up and ready Ruby, she didn't seem keen on going in the rain and night but with a bit of urging and a few carrots she was on her way out of the grouping of houses and trotting along the main road. 

 

The first few days of Kili's journey had been more than simple, not entirely surprised that no one had caught up with him; he loved his mother and brother dearly but they were both vastly busy people. And his uncle, the great Thorin Oakenshield, well he was just far too important a dwarf to come running after silly boys to leave their mothers. That was no doubt exactly what his uncle was telling his mother as she agreed and went back to dinner. Fili was no doubt boasting about how greatful that he was that Kili had finally grown up and started to carve his own way through life. At least... that was what he told himself to make sleeping easier. It was better that they didn't miss him, just as it was for him not to miss them. Kept him from turning around. 

He needed this. He needed to become his own dwarf and not just Fili's little brother, or Dis' youngest. He needed to make Kili known to people and pulling himself out of his families shadow was the only way he could see to do so. 

A month into his journey was when things became a bit more difficult. Unable to really decide where he wanted to go and not having a map to figure out which direction to go, Kili had wandered into some seedy part of the forest unknowingly. Perhaps he should have listened when Ruby didn't want to go any further, he shouldn't have urged her on like it was nothing. If he had just turned around there was a good chance that he wouldn't have woken up with a throbbing in his mind to what distinctly felt like a burlap sack over his head and too tight ropes biting into his wrists. 

"Lookit 'is clothes!" A voice sounded a little too happy for Kili's liking. 

"Aye, li'l ragged but they'll fetch a pre'y coin" another voice added. 

"Y'think anyone'll buy th'filthy li'l dwarf off'a us? Can' see'im 'avin' much use... but maybe someone'n'll need help in a smithy'r somethin'?" The first voice questioned.

"Who knows, dwarves ain't good fer shite an' I wouldn' trust one far as I could throw it." The second voice laughed like it was the funniest thing in all of Middle Earth. 

Well this wasn't exactly what Kili had had in mind when he'd left the comfort of his bed all those days ago, he was slowly seeing that it would be something that he was regret for his possibly very short life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure what I'm going to do with this just yet. Just an idea that's been rolling around in my head that I needed to get out. So I guess we'll just see where it goes.
> 
> Comments and criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
